We Shall Meet Soon
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Someone is stalking Emily and her husband, Aaron, needs to find out who it is before it's too late.
1. Romance in the Office

The light was streaming through the windows, making it hard to see. Spencer Reid was telling Derek Morgan about the time her solved Newton's law when he was four. JJ and Garcia were going through case files in JJ's office, Aaron Hotchner had his face buried in a case file in his office and Emily Prentiss-Hotchner was taking her medicine for her morning sickness and gulping down water.

Aaron then appeared in his doorway. "Hey, Emily" he yelled from his office entrance. His wife, Reid and Morgan looked up to see Aaron gesturing towards his office. Emily got up from her desk and hurried towards her husbands office. She and Aaron disappeared into the office, with a closed door and the blinds shut.

As soon as the door shut behind Emily, JJ and Garcia popped out of JJ's. "What's that about?" JJ asked as she came down the steps into the bullpen. Garcia sat in Emily's chair while JJ leaned on Reid's desk. Morgan looked up at JJ and said "Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner went into the office for a little make out session." The four of them laughed and began gossiping about the lovebirds in the BAU.

And… the team was right. Inside Aaron Hotchner's office, him and his wife were making out in his office chair. Emily was in her husband's lap while Aaron's hands were on his wife's hips and caressing her thigh.

The rest of the team slowly and quietly crept up the steps that led to their boss' office. They all tried to peek into the window, but couldn't see through the blinds. "Can you guys see anything?" Reid asked. He looked at JJ who shook her head. "Sort of." Morgan chuckled. Everyone looked at him and hurried to where he was. JJ and Garcia pushed him out of the way and took his place.

The blinds were still kind of in the way, but they managed to see some of the big picture.

At first, all the girls saw was Emily and Aaron's legs dangling off the chair. But when they moved their heads up a bit, they could see their boss' hand slipping into his wife's skirt.

The girls giggled.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other curiously and than went up to the girls and peeked into the window as well.

Just as everyone started to smile, they heard footsteps approaching behind them. Somebody cleared their throat and the four BAU member's turned around with surprised faces.

Standing there was David Rossi and Erin Strauss.

"What are the four of you looking at?" Strauss asked. Before anyone could come up with an excuse, Strauss started for the door. But JJ quickly got in her way and blocked her way of entering. "What do you think your doing Jennifer?" Strauss hissed.

While JJ was trying to come up with an excuse, Morgan lightly tapped on the glass of the window to signle the two lovers to stop what they were doing.

And whatever JJ said got her and the other three troublesome BAU member's sent back to their desk's or office's. But just as Strauss reached out for the door handle, the office door opened and out popped Emily and Aaron. They both winced at the sight off her. But Aaron caught her and held her waist.

Emily began fixing her skirt and Aaron fixed his hair.

Strauss looked down to see where Aaron's hands were fixated. And then, he saw what was on his finger. She looked baffled and turned her head back to the two agents who were trying to put on their casual faces. "Can I see you two in my office?" she asked. Emily hesitated and looked at Aaron, but before they could answer, Strauss was already on her way to her office. Aaron gave Emily a tiny nudge and they followed the dragon lady into her layer.


	2. In the Dragon Lady's Layer

The Hotchner's sat in the chairs in the dragon lady's office, while, the dragon lady herself, sat in her throne. "You know that this is against the rules don't you?" Strauss asked them.

The two lovers were sitting quietly in their chairs, grasping each other's hands.

Aaron looked at her wife, then back at Strauss.

Strauss' eye's were locked on Aaron, then moved so they were fixated on Emily.

"No it is not." Aaron replied fiercely. "I checked the BAU manual before I proposed to my wife."

Just as Strauss began to lecture them, Emily's phone rang. Strauss stared her down as Emily grabbed her phone from her pocket. She looked down to see the caller ID. It read "Jamie."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Emily said rudely while getting up from her seat. "But my daughter is calling."

Aaron turned to Emily. "Is she alright?" he asked nervously, while grasping her hand tighter. She giggled the tiniest bit, leaned over the chair and whispered "I won't know until I pick up the phone." She kissed him on the cheek, made eyes at Strauss, then answered the phone.

Strauss moved her eyes from Emily to Aaron, and began to whisper.

"You know you cannot show any affections in the office, or there will be serious consequences."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm well aware of that." he stated.

"Then what were you doing in your office before?" she asked.

He looked at his wife, then back at Strauss and quickly said "We were looking over the Kansas City case file."

Strauss looked at Aaron suspiciously, eyeing him up and down until Emily came over with a worried look, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his wife. "What's going on?" he asked her.

Emily looked down at her husband. "Jamie said that there's something wrong at home and we need to come right away."

Aaron began to stand when he tightened his grip on her hand. "Is Travis with her?" he asked.

Emily nodded and they both headed for the door.

Strauss got up from her desk. "We're not finished yet." she said firmly. Emily turned to her, flames coming out of her eyes, and replied "Yes we are."

Strauss looked baffled and asked "Do you know who your talking to Miss. Prentiss?"

Emily walked towards her and put her hands on the desk. "It's Mrs. Hotchner." she replied sharply. "And of course I know who I'm talking to… ma'am. So, do whatever you want. Fire me, I don't care. But my children come first, and they always will. They may be adopted, but I love them as much as I will love out new baby, which by the way, is on the way."

And before Strauss could say anything else, Emily bolted out of the office, with Aaron right behind her, and never looked back.


	3. Tragety

As she drove like the speed of light, Aaron Hotchner held tightly onto his seat. Seeing his wife like this made him crazy.

Emily's eyes were concentrating on the road in front of her, but her mind was on her children. What could possibly be wrong at home? she asked herself. They always kept everything perfectly organized and always had Jamie and Travis safe. They had a deadbolt on each entrance to their house, and every room had a lock. They had their windows installed with bulletproof glass and never left anything unlocked or unhinged.

As they pulled into the driveway of their big colonial house, Hotch and Emily saw the front door open with Travis's backpack on the front steps.

"Oh my God!" Emily whispered to herself.

They parked the car, quickly got out and ran into the house. As they reached the doorway, Hotch picked up his son's backpack and followed Emily inside. She stopped as soon as she saw the living room. The two lazy boy chairs were turned over, the couch cushions were spread all over the room, the TV set was smashed and there was writing on the wall. The writing was red and dripping down the wall. It read "We shall meet soon."

Emily gasped and almost fell to the floor. Hotch dropped his son's backpack and caught his wife just before she hit the floor. "Travis!" she called out as she got her balance back. "Jamie! Travis!"

She ran through the living room and up the stairs to Jamie's room. She threw the door open to find her daughter lying on her bed, crying. She ran over to her daughter and sat on the bed. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulder's as she looked up.

"Jamie? Honey are you alright? Please tell me what happened." Emily begged her daughter. Jamie looked up at her mother, eyes soaking wet, and collapsed into her arms. "Mom," Jamie managed to cry. "He took Travis."

Emily's eyes widened as she listened to her daughter's words. She pulled away from her daughter and stood up. "Aaron!" she yelled as her daughter stood up next to her. Emily held her daughter as close as she could while Aaron barged into the room. "What? What is it?" he asked cautiously.

Emily looked down at her daughter, then back up at her husband, eyes all moist. "Travis is gone."


	4. Worries

Emily was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling when her husband stepped into the room.

"Hey." he said softly as he sat down beside her. His hand caressing her cheek.

She sat up in the bed and saw his eyes were full of tears, just as hers were. He looked into her dark brown eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "I talked to Dave and Reid." she said quietly as he held her.

"What did they say?"

"Rossi said he's talking to the media because it sounds like part of a…. a"

Aaron lifted his head off her shoulder to see her eyes fill with water. "A what Em?" he whispered softly.

She burst out crying and collapsed into his arms. But, then she managed to choke out, " It sounds like one of the new…. serial killer's MO."

Aaron's eyes widened as he heard the news. He tightened his grip around her as he heard her sob and sob into his chest.

As they sat in the silence, they began to hear footsteps quickly approaching their room. "Mom!" Jamie yelled as she filled the doorway.

Emily looked up at her daughter to see her hands full of blood. She quickly got up and kneeled in front of her daughter. She grabbed Jamie's arms and looked worriedly into her eyes.

"Jamie, what happened?" she asked sternly.

"There… there was a man…. downstairs. He had a package, and when I opened it…." Jamie's voice trailed off as her eyes filled with liquid.

Emily pulled her daughter into her arms and held her tight.

"What honey? What happened?"

Jamie stood back up and straightened her posture as she wiped her tears. "There was an…. an ear in the box. It looked like Travis'!" she cried.

Emily's eyes widened, then felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see her husband with his hand over his mouth. She stood up, picked up her daughter and ran downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw, on the counter, there was a box. It was spilled over and what the box contained….. blood spilling everywhere and in the pool of red liquid…..an ear.


	5. Horribly Lovely

Aaron was at the sink, washing out a towel when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around because he knew exactly who it was. He set the soaking wet towel on the counter, turned off the faucet and opened his arms. The little girl jumped into her father's arms and he held her so tight.

"Daddy… I'm scared." she cried.

"I know sweetie. I know."

He held her so tight, and she never wanted to let go.

He heard his wife coming in from the next room so he picked up Jamie and watched his wife, who was in his shirt and sweats, came into the room. She was holding her cell phone in one hand and a half empty bottle of beer in the other.

"Honey," she began as she set the cell phone and bottle on the counter. "Let me take Jamie up to bed."

He nodded and kissed his 8 year old on the head. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you." he whispered in her ear.

Jamie looked into her father's eyes. She put her tiny lips up against his ears and whispered "Love you too daddy."

Emily grabbed her daughter and took her upstairs into her bedroom. Aaron went back to cleaning out the towel when he heard footsteps coming back down the steps. He set the towel back onto the counter and pulled his wife into his arms.

And with that, she burst out crying.


	6. Horrible Days

Aaron was at the sink, washing out a towel when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around because he knew exactly who it was. He set the soaking wet towel on the counter, turned off the faucet and opened his arms. The little girl jumped into her father's arms and he held her so tight.

"Daddy… I'm scared." she cried.

"I know sweetie. I know."

He held her so tight, and she never wanted to let go.

He heard his wife coming in from the next room so he picked up Jamie and watched his wife, who was in his shirt and sweats, came into the room. She was holding her cell phone in one hand and a half empty bottle of beer in the other.

"Honey," she began as she set the cell phone and bottle on the counter. "Let me take Jamie up to bed."

He nodded and kissed his 8 year old on the head. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you." he whispered in her ear.

Jamie looked into her father's eyes. She put her tiny lips up against his ears and whispered "Love you too daddy."

Emily grabbed her daughter and took her upstairs into her bedroom. Aaron went back to cleaning out the towel when he heard footsteps coming back down the steps. He set the towel back onto the counter and pulled his wife into his arms.

And with that, she burst out crying.

"Shhh." he repeated into her ear over and over again as she sobbed into his shirt.

She pulled away and picked her beer bottle off of the counter. But just before she took a sip, Aaron took it out of her hand and dumped the liquid down the drain.

"Hey!" she yelled as he put the empty bottle on the counter.

"No. I'm not letting you do this." he said as she tried to go to the fridge and get a new one. He went over to her and pulled her away from the fridge. She struggled to get away from her husband but finally dropped her struggle and began to sob again.

Aaron set her down on the floor again and turned her around to face him. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. "I know. Just calm down ok sweetie. You need to calm down."

She backed away and looked at him, stunned. "How could you say that to me? You think that I can stay calm. My son is missing.."

"Our son." he interrupted.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. You know what I meant. It's just that, Travis is missing and we have no way of knowing where he is or what's happening to him right now."

Aaron pulled her closer and hugged her again. He cried into her hair as she cried into his chest. He turned her and led her up to the bedroom.

They sat on the bed and he tried to lay her down. But she protested by putting her hand up and sitting up straight. "I'm not going to bed. There's no way I can sleep with our child missing. Granted.. He's not ours literally.. He's adopted.. But…I love him nonetheless. And I know you understand that."

He nodded and ran his hand down her arm. "At least drink some coffee. Ok? If I make some will you try and calm down?"

She nodded as a tear came down her cheek. He wiped her tear away kissed her on the head again. Just as he began to look into her eyes, there was a bang. They turned they're heads and ran out of the room. Emily stopped at Jamie's room while Aaron continued running down the stairs. She slowly crept into the room to make sure Jamie was ok.

Aaron was just about to reach the foyer when he stopped short. He was stopped in the middle of the living room and stared at the open door down the hall. He stepped one step closer when he heard a scream from upstairs.

He ran back up the stairs and into his daughter's room to find nothing but an open window and a note on the bed. He walked over to the note and picked it up.

_Dear Mr. Aaron Hotchner,_

_Don't worry about your precious Emily. She'll be in safe hands from now on. I will be returning Travis to you when you bring me something I have always wanted. I have part of it, your beautiful wife. But now, I need one thing that will make my task complete. Oh, but before I tell you, you might want to get your daughter out from the coat closet downstairs. _

_Yours truly,_

_Butterfly Keeper_

_Aaron threw the note down onto the bed and ran downstairs again. He threw open the closet door and found Jamie tied up in a bundle of coats. He untied her and took her in his arms._

"_Don't worry my baby. We're gonna get them back. I promise you."_


	7. Oh My God

Aaron Hotchner sat at his kitchen table, with cell phone in hand, waiting for his daughter to come down the stairs. He wiped his hand across his face, trying to figure out how this could possibly happen.

As he tried to gather his thoughts, he heard footsteps coming towards his. He turned his head to see his daughter wearing a knee-length black dress with black stockings, black dress shoes and the black headband that her mother gave her on her birthday.

"I'm ready daddy." were the first words out of her mouth when she sat in his lap.

Aaron hugged his daughter tight and whispered against her hair "Honey, they're going to be ok. I promise we'll get them back."

Jamie cried into her father's shirt for minutes and minutes. Aaron then put his daughter on the ground and kissed her forehead. "Go get in the car and I'll be right there."

She nodded her head and walked out the front door. Aaron picked up his briefcase, and walked out the door.

He got in the front seat of the car and looked back to expect his daughter in the backseat, but she wasn't there.

"Jamie? Come on Jamie where are you? I have to get to work."

He got out of the car and walked around his front yard. He began to get worried.

"Jamie!" he yelled repeatedly, but there was no answer.

He saw his neighbor walking his dog and ran to him across the street.

As he got close, he yelled his name. " Jason! Jason Wilson!"

Jason turned from his dog to see his neighbor run onto his front lawn. "Hey Mr. Hotchner." the young kid said. "What's up?"

"My daughter! Did you see my daughter?" he tried to choke out.

"No man, I didn't. But this dude came by like a minute ago and left this letter." Jason said as he handed Aaron a folded up piece of paper.

Aaron quickly took the paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Aaron,_

_Thank you so much for the third member of your family. You know, your wife is a beautiful woman. And I can see how the kids resemble you. Of course, they are adopted, but when you spend lots of time with a person, you start to look and act like them. It's a proven fact. Maybe someday they'll look more like me and Emily. Oh, and by the way, she says she missed you. But, it's probably just the drugs talking. And by the way, your baby is healthy. Don't worry._

_Yours truly,_

_Butterfly Keeper_

_Aaron just stared at the paper. After a minute or two, he crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. Then, looked up at Jason. " What did he look like?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The man Jason! The man who gave you the note."_

"_Oh! Um, he was really handsome with blue eyes and his face was sort of chubby. But he, himself was skinny. He also had a scar above his lip, on the left side I think."_

_Aaron yelled thanks as he ran back to his car. He jumped into his car, and sped away to the BAU office._


	8. Help

Hotch ran into the BAU bullpen and pointed to the conference room when the curious faces looked his way. Morgan and Reid immediately raced up the steps and Rossi went to get JJ. They all assembled in the conference room and watched Hotch in front of them.

"Jamie, Travis and Emily have been kidnapped and I need your help."


End file.
